


Fifty Themes: Hoenn

by Bespectacled_Panda



Series: Fifty Themes: Pokemon Special [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Panda/pseuds/Bespectacled_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty snippets about the Hoenn Dex holders, inspired by fifty one-word prompts. Some shipping, though it isn't the focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Themes: Hoenn

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompts found here: https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/

**1\. Introduction**

“We’re meeting the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders today, Sapphire! You have to make a good introduction, which means not wearing your leaf outfit.”

 

“I’ll do what I want, Prissy Boy!”

 

**2\. Complicated**

“It’s complicated,” Emerald said, in the process of describing Sapphire and Ruby’s relationship to Crystal.

 

**3\. Making History**

For someone so short, Emerald really did a lot of life-changing things.

 

**4\. Rivalry**

Ruby and Sapphire denied that they were friends because, “Rivals can’t be friends!”, but all the other Dex holders knew that that was a lie.

 

**5\. Unbreakable**

That’s what she seemed like, until Emerald found her crying her eyes out one night.

 

**6\. Obsession**

Ruby’s was fashion, Sapphire’s was nature. And Emerald’s? His was trying to get them to admit that they didn’t hate each other.

 

**7\. Eternity**

They each counted the days until they were a trio again, feeling lighter with each passing hour.

 

**8\. Gateway**

“My heart doesn’t have a gateway,” Sapphire announced, blushing slightly, after Ruby asked her where the gateway to her heart was.

 

**9\. Death**

Sapphire only woke up long enough to proclaim, “I’m Sapphire Birch! It’s gonna take a lot more than leukemia t’ kill me!”

 

**10\. Opportunities**

Every time Ruby and Sapphire weren’t fighting, Emerald would point out that they were actually friends, causing them to both get mad at him.

 

**11\. 33%**

“I’m 50% of the awesomeness out of us!”

 

“Actually, you’re only 33% of the awesomeness, because there are three of us.”

 

“...Hey, you’re right. I’m not 50%. I’m actually 100% of the awesomeness because I’m the toughest girl out of the three of us!”

 

“We’re not girls.”

         

“Sure you aren’t.”

         

“HEY!”

 

**12\. Dead Wrong**

“I’ll prove it!” Ruby said. “I’ll prove that Senior Crys is dating Senior Gold!”

He returned with a bruise on his shin.

 

**13\. Running Away**

Sapphire stormed off in anger quite often, but she usually came back in a few hours. One night, Ruby and Emerald found an abundance of supplies missing from the house, along with no Sapphire.

 

**14\. Judgment**

“When I first saw Emerald,” Ruby said, “I didn’t think a shrimp like him could do anything!”

 

“HEY!”

 

**15\. Seeking Solace**

She would turn to nature whenever she, Ruby, and Emerald had serious fights, hoping that the others knew that she never meant the majority of what she said.

 

**16\. Excuses**

“W-we weren’t doing a-anything!”

 

“Yeah, right. Get a room, you two, and use protection.”

 

“EMERALD!”

 

**17\. Vengeance**

“I swear t’ Arceus, I’ll get him for insulting my leaf outfit!”

 

**18\. Love**

_Sometimes, it just creeps out of nowhere_ , Ruby realized one night, while watching Sapphire climb a tree.

 

**19\. Tears**

It scared her, the first time she saw Ruby cry. Though she called him a sissy, she knew he hated crying just as much as she did.

 

**20\. My Inspiration**

“Where’d that shirt design come from?”

 

“You.”

 

**21\. Never Again**

Sapphire refused to ever set foot in a clothing store again after what has come to be known as the ‘Mini-Skirt Incident’.

 

**22\. Online**

The day Sapphire discovered the internet was the day Armageddon happened.

 

**23\. Failure**

Emerald just stared at the limp Pokemon until Crys led him away, softly telling him it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t save its life.

 

**24\. Rebirth**

“If you could be reborn as anything, what would you be?”

 

“I might like to be a boy. Seems interestin’… What’s it like to pee standing up?”

 

“SAPPHIRE!”

 

**25\. Breaking Away**

Emerald feared that they were all drifting away, until he voiced his fear and Sapphire said, “You idiot! I wouldn’t lose you two for nothin’!”

**26\. Forever and a day**

“Sapphire, we’ve only been shopping for five minutes!”

“Feels like forever an’ a day to me!”

 

**27\. Lost and Found**

“Where’s Emerald?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Sapphire, you had one job…”

 

“Look, he’s right over there, Drama Queen!”

 

**28\. Light**

“Turn it off!”

 

“Sapphire, its 8 o’clock. I was up hours ago. You’re wasting the day.”

 

“I don’t care! If ya don’t go away, I’ll make sure that ya can’t reproduce!”

 

**29\. Dark**

Sapphire would sometimes stay up past midnight, exploring the forest. And sometimes, Emerald and Ruby would go with her (though Emerald would quickly fall asleep).

 

**30\. Faith**

“You don’t know what it’s like to know that your parents, the people you should’ve had infinite faith in, abandoned you.”

 

**31\. Colors**

Sapphire insisted that Roy G. Biv was the inventor of all colors. No amount of arguing could convince her otherwise.

 

**32\. Exploration**

“Spelunking, Sapphire? Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, seriously! Or are you too scared?”

 

**33\. Seeing Red**

“Hiya Red!” Sapphire said, waving to her senior. “You look tough today! Wanna battle?” For some reason, her comment on Red’s strength made Ruby feel annoyed.

 

**34\. Shades of Grey**

“No, Emerald. You are most certainly NOT going to read _Fifty_ _Shades of Grey_!”

 

“But Senior Gold said…”

 

“Gold?! He told you to…URG! I’M GOING TO GO KILL HIM!”

 

**35\. Forgotten**

“Will ya remember me in a second?”

 

“Um, yeah.”

 

“Will ya remember me in a minute?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Will ya remember me in an hour?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Will ya remember me in a day?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How ‘bout a year?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Knock, knock!”

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“Ya forgot me already!”

 

“Sapphire, I won’t ever forget you. You should know that.”

 

“...T-that was a joke, idiot.”

 

**36\. Dreamer**

Sometimes, Ruby would just stare off into space, thinking about life, death, love, and hate. Oh, and fashion ideas.

 

**37\. Mist**

One Halloween, Emerald dressed up as a Salamence and came creeping out of the mist to try and scare Ruby and Sapphire. He felt guilty, though, when Ruby completely froze up and just stared at him and Sapphire burst into tears.

 

**38\. Burning**

“It burns! Stop it!”

  
“This is how you properly treat a cut, Sapph.”

 

**39\. Out of Time**

Ruby was never late. Ever. Until one day, when Sapphire…well…we don’t speak of that day. Ever.

 

**40\. Knowing How**

When Gold told Emerald about his skill of hatching Pokemon, Emerald said, “So that means that you’re a midwife?”

 

**41\. Fork in the road**

“I’ll go left,” Sapphire said to herself, “because those dumb boys probably went right!”

 

**42\. Start**

“I've never liked fashion, so what makes you think I’ll like it now?!”

 

“It’s never too late to start!”

 

**43\. Nature’s Fury**

Emerald was planning on training his pokemon, but it snowed so much that the drifts of white were taller than him. Sapphire really got a kick out of that. Emerald himself? Not so much.

 

**44\. At Peace**

The other Dex holders agreed that it was best when the ones from Hoenn were at peace, rather than war.

 

**45\. Heart Song**

It was no secret that Sapphire loved nature, but no one knew that she loved it so much that she sang about it sometimes, when she was all alone.

**46\. Reflection**

As Ruby got to know Sapphire more and more, he gradually realized that he could see much of himself in her.

 

**47\. Perfection**

“Do I look okay?” Emerald asked.

 

“Perfect, aside from the fact that your pants are a tad too long, but that’s because you’re so small that nothing is sold in your size, so-”

 

“RUBY!”

 

**48\. Everyday Magic**

“Do the two a’ ya believe in magic?”

 

“The magic of friendship is something I experience every day with you and Emerald.”

 

“Stop being sappy, Sissy Boy!”

 

**49\. Umbrella**

“Why do you insist on getting wet, Sapphire?”

 

“Them umbrellas don’t keep ya dry at all!”

 

“That’s because you hold them wrong...”

 

“Whatever.”

**50\. Party**

Yellow was shocked when Sapphire hosted a surprise birthday party for her one day. Everyone else was surprised too, because Yellow’s actual birthday wasn’t for another month.

 


End file.
